crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullywug
Overview Bullywugs are an amphibious race of swamp dwelling frog-like humanoids. They tend to be smaller than Humans but larger than Dwarfs. They are territorial and live in a "might makes right" society and are known to fight anything that comes along for either territory or food. They are semi-nomadic, moving from place to place once they run out of food sources in their current lands. They are also deeply religious seeing strength in magic and sacrifice even though its rare within their race. Physical Description Bullywugs are described as humanoids with the head of frogs. They are usually shorter than a human, with leathery skin and webbed digits. They were very good jumpers, and could jump roughly 30 feet forward and 20 feet vertically. A bullywug could comfortably survive on land and in water; it was one of the water-breathing species that was amphibious. A bullywug had to immerse itself in water once per day or suffer dehydration. Psychology Bullywugs live in semi-organized communities that are often slightly mobile. They respect no one but those stronger than they are. Bullywug colonies disrupt the natural environment of any land. They will eat off the land until their immense gullets are filled and then they move on. Bullywugs live in primitive groups, hunting and fishing together. The hierarchy is based on strength, with the strongest being the leaders. Bullywugs are very territorial, and mostly will attack anyone who trespasses. Oddly enough, they tend not to fight within the tribe, but rival bullywug tribes will fight with each other. Bullywugs rarely work alongside other creatures since they would rather use them for food or sacrifice. However, occasionally during hard times small groups of bullywugs will latch onto a powerful ally that can help them bring down tougher game. Culture A grouping of four bullywugs was known as a "pod". A pair of pods was called a "float", and between two and six floats made up a "pond" of bullywugs. Bullywugs spoke their own language of croaks, staccato notes, and clicks, called Bullywug and the intelligent ones picked up Aquan, Sylvan, or Infernal. Bullywugs are known to revere a god named Ramenos, but this deity seems to be more concerned with sleeping than with the welfare of his race. Ancient, crumbling statues of Ramenos can be found in the deepest jungles, great monuments near ruined temples that hint at what was once a mighty deity in some long forgotten time. The great old temples also indicate a time when Bullywugs were less primitive and more organized, capable of building huge monuments of stone. It seems that bullywugs are irresistibly drawn to ale and either die or lapse into a coma when they drink it (depending on the amount consumed). Bullywug attacks have become increasingly rare in the lands surrounding the marshes where bullywugs live since those settlements have started keeping a keg of ale ready simply in preparation for attacks from the creatures. Notable Bullywugs Notable Bullywug Individuals There are no notable Bullywug individuals at this time. Notable Bullywug Tribes There are no notable Bullywug clans at this time. Category:Humanoids Category:Neutral Evil